love behind the darkness
by priskila.jean
Summary: Naruto adalah murid di Sma konoha. Sekarang dia kelas 2 sma. Dia cukup terkenal disekolahnya. Bkan hanya karena dia anak orang kaya, tapi juga karena naruto memiliki sifat yang baik dan periang dan pintar, tapi itu hanya cover nya, dia mempunyai dendam dengan 'dia' yang telah membunuh kakanya. dan rupanya wanitanya juga memiliki dendam yang sama dengannya, bagaimanakah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Love behind the darkness**

Naruto adalah murid di Sma konoha. Sekarang dia kelas 2 sma. Dia cukup terkenal disekolahnya. Bukan hanya karena dia anak orang kaya, tapi juga karena naruto memiliki sifat yang baik dan periang dan pintar. Dia juga adalah kapten baket disekolahnya. Banyak adik kelas dan kakak kelas yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan pacar dan mendapatkan uang nya, tapi tidak ada satu wanitapun yang menarik buat dirinya. Karena hal itu ada berita miring yang mengabarkan bahwa 'anak serta pewaris tunggal namikaze corporation alah seorang GUY". Selain itu kehidupan naruto sungguh bebas, apapun yang dia lakukan tidak ada yang melarang. Setelah mendengar berita itu, naruto hanya mengeluarkan seringaian nya, Naruto hanya menganggap angin lalu apapun berita mengenai dirinya itu. Baginya hidup ini harus bebas, naruto tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana atau pria, dia hanya tertarik dengan satu orang yaitu wanitanya, wanita yang dia cintai yang menurut naruto sudah 'pergi'.,

Hari ini sudah malam, naruto sudah berada dikamarnya, dia memandang jendela, dan menghela napas lelah "hahh.. hari ini sungguh membosankan, apalagi besok harus ujian matematika bersama kakashi sensei" batin naruto. Naruto ingin segera tidur tapi sepertinya dia diganggu oleh pesan yang masuk ke handphone nya, dia pun melihat pesan tersebut yang rupanya berasal dari sasuke, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil.

**From : uciha sasuke teme**

**Isi : dobe, kita sepertinya mendapatkan misi untuk besok, kuharap** **kau datang ke markas sepulang sekolah**

Naruto yang membaca pesan itu akhirnya menyeringai, kali ini seringaian menakutkan yang dia tunjukkan, "sepertinya ini akan semangkin menarik" pikir naruto

Naruto pun membalas pesan nya kepada sasuke ,setelah itu dia langsung tidur dengan perasaan gembira.

*pagi hari naruto sudah bangun dan mandi, sedangkan para maid sedang mengurus peralatan sekolahnya, setelah selesai para maid keluar dari kamar naruto*

Naruto yang baru selesai mandi keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutup mulai dari pinggang sampai paha nya, menyembunyikan hal yang 'privasi' disana, ia terlihat keren saat ini, bagaimana tidak, dada yang bidang dan sikspack, kulit yang tan eksotis, bibir yang merah ranum,mata yang sejernih langit, tiga garis kucing dikedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat lebih liar dan rambut nya yang spike sekarang sedang terkena tetesan air yang turun hingga kedagunya, membuatnya terkesan sempurna. Naruto pun mengeringkan badannya dan mengeringkan rambutnya setelah itu dia memakai seragam sekolahnya, setelah semua selesai naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, saat ini ayahnya minato dan ibunya kushina sudah menunggunya diruang makan, naruto menyapa kedua orangtuanya "selamat pagi tousan, kaasan" , tousan dan kaasannya pun membalas "selamat pagi juga naruto" jawab minato, "selamat pagi naru sayang cepat habiskan sarapanmu, dan berangkat kesekolah, kaasan tidak mau kau terlambat" kata kushina. Naruto pun memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, setelah selesai naruto pun segera pamit pergi "kaasan dan tousan aku pergi dulu, jaa ". Minato dan kushina mengantar kepergian anak mereka dengan senyuman. Naruto mengendarai mobil sport putih nya ke sekolah, dia memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil sport hitam sasuke. Saat naruto turun semua mata tertuju padanya, semua Nampak kagum melihat ketampanan naruto. Naruto pun membalas 'perhatian' para fans nya dengan senyuman, membuat para fans nya senang. Naruto pun berjalan ke koridor sekolah untuk segera kekelasnya, kelas 11 ipa-1. Setelah sampai dikelas, dia segera duduk disamping sasuke sebangkunya. Sasuke yang melihat naruto sudah berada disampingnya hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali membaca buku. Naruto yang merasa bosan mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone nya. 15 menit kemudian , bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, akhirnya naruto dan kawan-kawan memulai pelajaran mereka bersama kakashi sensei, tapi biasanya kakashi akan telat saat mengajar, namun kali ini tidak, kakashi segera masuk kekelas, membuat murid yang tadinya rebut langsung hening seketika. Kakashi menyapa muridnya "selamat pagi anak-anak saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian, yaa hinata silahkan masuk." . naruto yang mendengar nama hinata langsung tersadar dan dia melihat seorang gadis yang cantik, matanya berwarna amethyst, rambutnya berwarna indigo, senyum malu nya membuatnya terkesan cantik, pipi chubby nya yang imut dan bibirnya yang memerah. Naruto yang terkejut melihat sosok gadis tersebut hanya bisa melihat nya dengan tatapan 'mustahil' . hinata yang merasa seseorang memperhatikannya melihat kearah naruto , dia terkejut dan berkata dalam hatinya "naruto-kun" ,setelah perkenalan singkat dengan hinata, suasana kembali hening, pasalnya saat ini kakashi mengadakan ujian.

Tengg..teng..teng..

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran pertama telah selesai, dan saatnya istirahat, tempat duduk hinata telah ramai oleh murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Hinata pun dengan antusias dan ramah menjawab satu persatu orang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Dari hasil perkenalannya dia mendapatkan teman yaitu sakura dan ino . sakura dan ino gadis yang cukup popular karena kebaikan dan kecantikan mereka. Sakura mengajak hinata untuk kekantin bersama dia dan ino. Hinata yang senang telah mendapatkan teman baru mengiyakan ajakan dari sakura dan ino. Tanpa disadari kegiatan mereka dilihat oleh seseorang bermata sapphire. Laki-laki tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati "ketemu kau, wanitaku"

Setelah istirihat selesai mereka segera masuk dalam kelas, danmemulai pelajaran kembali. Setelah berkutat dengan pelajaran biologi yang diajarkan oleh anko sensei mereka pulang termasuk sasuke dan naruto , mereka akan pulang bersama karena mereka akan mengadakan perjumpaan di markas mereka. Saat keluar dari kelas, mereka melewati koridor yang sudah lumayan sepi. Saat sedang berjalan naruto melihat wanitanya sedang berjalan pulang dengan sakura dan ino, naruto yang melihat itu segera mengikuti hinata meninggalkan sasuke sendiri ,sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam saja dia tau naruto akan kemarkas setelah masalahnya sudah selesai, setelah melihat ada kesempatan karena sakura dan ino berpisahdengan hinata, karena sakura dan ino ada club menari dance di sekolahnya. Naruto segera menarik tangan hinata, dan membawa menuju atas balkon sekolah. Setelah sampai diatas , naruto segera mencium bibir hinata dan melumatnya. Melihat hinata hanya diam saja, naruto segera mengigit bibir bawah hinata dan membuat hinata membuka mulutnya, naruto yang diberi kesempatan langsung masuk dan mengabsen gigi putih hinata, melumat, bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva, itu yang dilakukan oleh naruto dan hinata. Tapi akibat pasokan oksigen yang menipis, naruto segera mengakhiri ciuman ini. Dan dia segera memeluk hinata yang sekarang sedang menghirup udara karena barusan sudah mulai habis oksigennya. "hinata chan aku kangen sama kamu, aku kira kamu sudah pergi meninggalkanku selamanya, kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" hinata tersenyum dan menjawab "gomen naruto kun, aku masih hidup, aku selamat dari ledakan itu, selama setahun aku di suna mengobati luka ku dan baru bisa kembali sekarang, yang penting aku sudah kembali naruto kun" naruto pun tersenyum "baiklah hina-chan jagan membuat ku khawatir lagi, kau tau pekerjaan sebagai mafia itu berbahaya, jadi kau harus berhati-hati" hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto pun mengantar hinata pulang ke apartement nya setelah itu dia menuju markas untuk membicarakan misinya dan sasuke.

Review please,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Setelah sampai dimarkas, naruto segera menghampiri sasuke dan bertanya, ada apa kau mengajak ku kemari?" sasuke pun menatap naruto dan berkata "target sudah ditemukan, dia sekarang ada di suatu pulau kalau tidak salah namanya 'oto land'. "Jadi begitu rupanya terimakasih sasuke dan dua hari lagi kita akan pergi, karena dua hari lagi sekolah akan libur musim panas, siapkan segala keperluan yang ada. Naruto segera pergi untuk berjumpa dengan hinata , dia ingin 'melepas kangen' dengan wanitanya itu, akhirnya 15 menit naruto sampai diapartement hinata. Naruto pun mengetok pintu apartement hinata, setelah menunggu, hinata pun membuka pintu, naruto pun langsung 'menyerang' hinata dengan ciumannya, sambil berciuman dengan hinata naruto menutup dan mengkunci pintu apartement hinata. Setelah terkunci, dia pun melanjutkan mencium hinata, bahkan naruto memperdalam ciumannya dan hinata, mereka saling bertarung lidah, menukar saliva yang mengalir, akhirnya pertarungan lidah dimenangkan oleh naruto, naruto mencium hinata sambil menggendong hinata ala bridalstyle ke kasur hinata. Naruto langsung menaruh hinata dengan lembut kekasurnya dan mencium hinata dengan liar, karena merasa oksigen sudah mulai habis mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka, tapi naruto tidak langsung diam dia langsung mencium leher hinata dan member tanda kiss mark dileher hinata, membuat hinata mengerang nikmat, naruto segera membuka baju tipis hinata dan menemukan bra yang menghalangi dia untuk memegang dada wanitanya ini, naruto pun langsung melepas kaitan bra hinata membuat dada hinata langsung tereksplor dengan jelas membuat naruto semangkin bernafsu, di mainkan nya dada hinata, mulai jilatan,remasan dan hisapan yang menggoda membuat hinata mendesah, naruto yang mendengar suara desahan hinata semangkin bernafsu untuk 'bermain' dengan wanitanya, dia pun langsung menjilat setiap inci tubuh hinata hingga sampai dibagian bawah hinata, naruto langsung melepas celana tipis serta celana dalam hinata sekaligus, setelah hinata telanjang bulat, naruto pun membuka bajunya juga, sehingga sekarang mereka berdua sudah telanjang bulat. Naruto langsung mencium hinata dan menyuruh hinata untuk mengulum 'naruto junior' hinata dengan senang hati mengulumnya. setelah merasa cukup naruto menghentikan kuluman hinata, dia tidak mau keluar sekarang, dia langsung mempermainkan vagina hinata, menjilat dan memilin klitoris hinata, membuat hinata menggelinjang hebat dan tak lama ia pun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Naruto yang sudah merasa punya hinata cukup basah segera 'melakukan nya' dia mengarahkan penisnya keliang hinata, dan memasukkan seluruhnya keliang hinata, naruto langsung menggenjot hinata, membuat hinata mendesah nikmat, naruto mencium hinata sambil menikmati permainan ini, peluh keringat sudah membanjiri kedua insan ini, hinata pun orgasme kedua kalinya, sedangkan naruto belum samasekali, hinata yang lemas pasrah saat naruto terus menggenjot tubuhnya, akhirnya naruto merasa dirinya sudah mau keluar, naruto pun menggenjot lebih cepat lagi, membuat hinata bernafsu dan tak lama naruto dan hinata orgasme berbarengan. Mereka pun tidur terlelap sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Pagi sudah muncul, naruto pun segera bangun dan melihat wanitanya masih tertidur lelap , dia pun tersenyum dan memberikan 'morning kiss' kepada hinata, membuat hinata menggeliat dan bangun. Setelah bangum hinata mengucapkan "selamat pagi narukun" sambil mencium pipi hinata. Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata "pagi juga hinata, apakah kau ingin mandi sekarang?" hinata tertawa dan menjawab pria nya itu "terserahmu naruto, boleh jika kau mau" akhirnya pagi itu mereka juga mandi sambil melakukannya lagi.

Setelah mandi dan bersih-bersih ,hinata segera menyiapkan sarapan berupa roti bakar dan segelas susu untuk dirinya dan naruto. Naruto yang sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya melihat hinata sedang mempersiapkan makanan, setelah selesai mereka pun makan dengan tenang, naruto berbicara dengan hinata "hinata dua hari lagi aku akan segera berjumpa dengan dia, kau mau ikut denganku? Dia ada di oto land sekarang " hinata yang mendengar kata 'dia' langsung mengiyakan perkataan naruto. Sudah lama ia ingin berjumpa dengan dia, rasanya dia ingin memenggal dan menyiksa 'dia'. Lelaki ular itu adalah yang dimaksud naruto. Dia sudah membantai keluarga hinata dan dia sudah menyiksa hinata. Dia ingin membalas dendam kepada pria ular itu. Naruto memiliki dendam berbeda kepada 'dia' , karena 'dia' sudah memperkosa kakak naruto yaitu namikaze karin hingga mati membuat naruto dendam kepada 'dia' Akhirnya waktu pun tiba, hinata,naruto dan anak buah naruto segera melakukan perjalanan ke oto land, dengan menggunakan kapal pribadi keluarga namikaze mereka dapat menyebrang pulau menuju otoland. Hinata tidak sabar membunuh orochimaru, pria ular itu. Mereka segera mempersiapkan peralatan untuk menyerang orochimaru dan anak buahnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di oto land, mereka langsung menuju ke markas orochimaru, orochimaru yang tau bahwa mereka akan datang sudah menunggu mereka. Naruto pun mendobrak kediaman orochimaru dan melihat orochimaru dengan santai "selamat datang anak-anakku, apa yang kau inginkan disini? " kata orochimaru

"bedebah, jangan basa-basi kau akan kubunuh kau!" kata naruto

"santai naruto ini pertarungan kau,aku dan hinata, jangan kau mengikut sertakan anak buahmu, suruh mundur anak buah mu, aku yang menghadapi kalian berdua" kata orochimaru

"baiklah., mundur biar aku dan hinata yang melawan dia" kata naruto

Semua anak buah naruto pun mundur menyisakan pertarungan naruto,hinata dengan orochimaru.

Suara pistol dan pedang lah yang terdengar , naruto menggunakan revolver sedangkan hinata menggunakan pedang, melawan orochimaru yang hanya mengggunakan pedang.

**Dor.. trang… dor..dorr..trang…**

Hanya suara itu menghiasi pertempuran mereka, hingga tiba-tiba naruto menembak orochimaru tepat di jantungnya membuat dia langsung ambruk. Hinata yang melihat orochimaru mati langsung menghampirinya dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala orochimaru, membuat kepala orochimaru putus, hinata langsung memotong-motong tubuh orochimaru hingga menbuat orochimaru tidak dikenali lagi . setelah puas naruto dan hinata segera berbalik dan saat dia keluar rupanya anak buah naruto sudah membunuh dan menghabisi anak buah orochimaru, naruto segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa mayat anak buah orochimaru kedalam markas orochimaru. Setelah selsai mereka segera berbalik dan menaiki kapal mereka, setelah cukup jauh naruto segera menekan remot yang ada ditangannya, setelah itu dari jauh dia dapat melihat ledakan yang besar, ledakan di markas orochimaru. Akhirnya naruto dan hinata sudah membalas dendam mereka kepada orochimaru, dan mereka merasa puas.

**Tamat.**

**Review please.**

**Maaf jika lemon nya kurang, bagiku itu sudah sangat 'luar biasa' menurutku. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini, arigatou. **


End file.
